


Marisa the Maid

by MirageSand



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand
Kudos: 6





	Marisa the Maid

Marisa the Maid

Marisa hadn’t heard from Reimu in quite a while. The last she heard of her, Reimu was going off to some place called the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Marisa decided to head of there to try and find Reimu. When she got there, the first thing she noticed was the creepy red fog around the place. Marisa ended up getting into a fight with someone at the door to the mansion before she entered. She was shocked by how big the mansion was and how it all looks the same.

Eventually she decided to start looting some stuff from the mansion since she thought no one would notice. While she was in the middle of stealing a vase, she heard someone yelling at her. “Put back the items you stole, and please leave.” Marisa turned around to see a silver haired maid standing there glaring at her. “Who are you, and have you seen a shrine maiden here recently?” The maid responded coldly to her question. “My name is Sakuya Izayoi and I am the head maid of the mansion. As for your other question, I don’t have to say anything to a robber.” Marisa decided that if she wanted any answers she would have to beat her.

Despite trying her hardest, Marisa wasn’t able to beat Sakuya. Sakuya began to approach the defeated girl. “As punishment for causing such a mess, you are going to work in this mansion as a maid to make up for it. I could always use some more help around here.” Marisa had no desire to work as a maid and decided to try and escape. No matter where she went she couldn’t find the exit in the seemingly endless mansion. She was running down an empty hallway when suddenly she found herself tripping and falling over. She turned around to see a bucket had appeared out of nowhere. Then she realized that her shoes and socks had been replaced with thigh high white stockings and some black mary janes. Marisa continued on trying to find her way out when she entered some random room. She turned around and reached out to grab the doorknob when she was suddenly moved. Now her arm went straight into a pot and got caught in something that felt really soft. She was having a hard time getting her hand out so she put her other hand in. Her other hand got caught on something similar, and when she finally got her hands out, she was now wearing soft silky white elbow length gloves. Marisa quickly got out of the room trying to figure out what was happening. Continuing to run down hallways until a couple of knives appeared out of nowhere tearing her dress to pieces. Marisa ran even quicker knowing that Sakuya was nearby. She began opening a door when Sakuya stopped time again. When Marisa opened the door something fell on top of her engulfing her. She tried getting out of it, and then noticed that it was a dress and she accidently put it on. The dress had white poofy sleeves with some frills. It was mostly blue besides the back of the top component which was white. The hem of the skirt was covered with white frills and the skirt fell down to her knees. She noticed that the dress was made of very soft silk and she couldn’t deny that it felt really good. Around the waist of the dress there was a small white apron tied to it. The last piece she noticed was a green ribbon tied at the collar.

Marisa couldn’t believe that anyone was able to find their way around this mansion. She was sure that some of these rooms haven’t been touched in years. She kept trying to find her way out getting more nervous by the second. All the doors she came across were locked, which she assumed had something to do with Sakuya. Eventually one of the doors opened to her shock. She was hopeful for a second until she realized it was strange that this door wasn’t locked. She sensed she was lured into a trap and tried to run out the door, only to find it locked. Marisa turned around and looked at the room she was stuck in. The room seemed to have once belonged to one of the maids. She could see the maid outfits which she recognized she was wearing at the moment and a stocked vanity, although the room was covered in dust from disuse.

Marisa heard a noise and when she turned around she saw a knife suspended by a string slowly swinging. She found it hard to stop looking at the swinging knife, it was just so mesmerizing to her. She snapped out of it for a second and tried to look away, but it was always right in front of her. After a little bit of time she was stood there with a blank look on her face having been lured into a trance. Marisa didn’t react at all as Sakuya approached her holding a spellbook. ‘Sorry, I had to go borrow this from Patchouli. Before we deal with that though, we have to finish fixing you up.” Sakuya told the entranced thief in front of her. It took her a bit to get her properly instructed, but when she did, Marisa sat herself down at the vanity. Marisa took off her hat and tossed it to the ground and began to work on her hair with a little help from Sakuya. Her hair was styled just like Sakuya’s with two long braids tied off with green ribbons. Marisa applied a very light coat of makeup and Sakuya gave her the finishing touch. Sakuya gave her a white frilly maid headband that Marisa put on without hesitation, finishing off her look.

Sakuya was ready to move on to the final step before she would have a new maid. She handed Marisa the spellbook so Marisa could cast spells on herself. Marisa cast a mind changing spell as instructed by Sakuya. The spell began to work on Marisa’s mind turning her into the perfect maid. Her mind felt like it was completely cleaned before it began to be filled again. Absolute obedience and a love for her job were instilled with her. She was completely devoted to her mistresses and lived only to serve them. Marisa’s felt a wave of new thoughts flood her mind. A overwhelming urge to be elegant and graceful consumed her. Knowledge deemed useless to her new life was replaced with knowledge of proper behavior and etiquette. She learned the more important skills such as how to pick the perfect dress for any occasion and perfect proper posture. The way she walked and the way she talked all change to match her new personality. Marisa was now a perfect proper lady who displayed elegance in even the smallest action. Sakuya wore a proud smile as she looked over her new perfect maid. She handed Marisa her cleaning supplies and told her to clean up the room they were in that would be Marisa’s new bedroom.

Remilia, Reimu, and Flandre Scarlet waited at the table to be brought their tea and snacks. It didn’t take long for Marisa to serve them their food and leave with a curtsey. Marisa looked to see if her mistresses were enjoying their snacks and when she confirmed they were, she sported a small smile. She wanted nothing more to make sure that her mistresses were always happy and was always ready to serve them. She would have all her life to continue serving them, and she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
